Something
by Rapunzzle
Summary: Cameron quits House goes to her to convince her to stay. PostHeavy rendition of my own, no connection to Role Model. Chapter 4 Up. COMPLETE at least for now.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, darn... Also, is fictitious, double darn...  
**A/N:** There was a rumor circulating on the Fox message board after "Heavy" aired that Vogler would convince Cameron she was the one being fired, she would quit, and House would go to her and convince her to stay. This is my vision after what happened in "Heavy" and is obviously wrong after "Role Model".

_This is my first House fic. I am also a Cam/House shipper, so if that's not your cup of tea, may I respectfully suggest you take your buisness elsewhere? ;) Constructive criticism is always desired. I have other fics being uploaded soon, and find I have improved. Enjoy._

Scene: Cameron's apartment. The curtains are drawn, thin enough that you can see the lighted street-lamps outside. Faintly, a siren cries, it is evening, perhaps an hour after dusk.

In her faded baby-blue sweat pants and a black tank top, hair pulled into a loose bun, Cameron sat, curled under a blanket, eating Ben and Jerry's from a mini-tub. The glare of a television reveals a re-run of Law and Order: SVU. A candle flickers on a table across the room and faintly a kettle begins to whistle.

As Cameron rises, reluctantly putting the spoon down into the ice cream and setting it on the nearby stand, she turned toward the open kitchen and the kettle when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Confused, Cameron adjusted her hair and pulled her tank down over her slightly visible stomach before muting the television and heading to the door. Looking through the spy-hole she sees a face, Houses' face, looking off into the distance—troubled.

Her breathing accelerated—"What the hell is he doing here!" she whispered to herself.

Biting her top lip slightly, she unlatched the door and pulled it open partly, as it was still barred by the chain.

Cautiously, with large, soulful eyes, she knit her brow.

"Dr. House. What… what on earth are you doing here?" she questioned in slight shock.

House, looking briefly into her eyes before averting his gaze, nonchalantly replied:

"well, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see if you were interested in purchasing some AMWAY products?"

Cameron, distorted, shakes her head in confusion.

House, jokingly, "That's a no, then?"

Cameron blinked, not quite comprehending the presence of her former employer on her front step at 8:30 in the evening.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, a slight more forcibly, a note of exhaustion in her usually-passive voice.

"Freezing, actually, it's quite nippy out. Good-bye days of my youth. The slightest breeze'll give me a chill..."

He arched a brow, displaying large, "House" eyes, silently inquiring as to an invite inside.

Cameron sighed audibly and closed the door, un-sliding the pin and pulling open the door, holding the handle away from herself so that her entire person was visible within the opening.

House briefly sized up her appearance and raised his eyebrows in typical fashion when mentally commenting on something.

Relenting, Cameron stepped aside and allowed him entrance.

"I hope you'll forgive the mess… and my appearance" she added, self-consciously tucking a loose piece of chestnut hair behind her left ear, "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

House nodded and entered the doorway, looking around the dimly-lit room. Cameron closed the door and muttered "least of all you..."

Turning to face Cameron, House caught a glimpse of both the muted television and the melting B&J's.

"Did I... catch you at a bad time?" he looked sideways at her, the faintest of smiles playing at the corners of his lips.

"Of course not", she smiled slightly, in spite of herself, "what could I possibly have to do?"

The two looked at each other a moment, he, knowing full well that there was much more he wanted to say to the demure, broken girl before him. The shrill whistle of the kettle broke their revelry and Cameron averted her eyes and walked briskly into the kitchen.

"Um... I was just making some tea" she shouted from the kitchen. "Would you like some?"

"No, thanks" returned House, "I won't keep you long."

With the kettle un-plugged, Cameron returned to the living room and gazed at House across the space.

"Was there something you needed?" she questioned, forcing herself to sound more composed that she felt.

"Yes". House raised his focus from the floor to look straight into her soft green eyes. "You".


	2. Something II

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter I.

Cameron's breath hitched. In that instant her mind replayed the excruciating scene when she inquired after Houses' feelings for her. "No" he had said. "No". Now he was saying "You". Was that a yes?  
Cameron blinked, forcing air into her lungs as she looked at the handsome and difficult man standing across the room from her, puzzled.  
"I don't understand..." she finally said, more quietly than she had intended.  
Forcibly breaking the contact between their eyes, House turned his head sharply and exhaled.  
"You're a damn good doctor, Cameron, probably my best. I don't want to lose you over some ridiculous circus of office politics. Whatever Vogler said, or didn't say for that matter, it's a lie" he finished, finally looking at her, a dim flash of anger, or resentment, in his keen eyes.  
"That said, you're also under contract. Furthermore, it's irresponsible, no, childish, for you to leave me in the lurch like this".  
His voice was filled with greater urgency and Cameron could see his grip tightening around the handle of his cane.  
Sickened, Cameron inhaled slowly and forced herself to look her former employer in the eye.  
She shook her head attempting a cool façade.  
"You had to get rid of someone, why not me?" she shot back, hurt and betrayed by his curtness.  
"The way I see it..." she sighed, painfully, "I was doing you a favor".  
House jerked his head angrily and took a few steps towards her, separated by the sofa, hand gripping his cane tightly.  
"No" he countered, "I think you were doing yourself a favor..." he paused, stopping the flow of language before he spoke the words they would both come to regret.  
"What exactly _did_ Vogler say to you to make you..?"  
Cameron cut him off, nearly shouting across the darkened room,  
"What does it matter _what_ Vogler might have said to me!"  
House knit his brow and tapped his cane on the floor, recomposing himself. This was not what he'd hoped would transpire.  
He smirked, displaying the fine cunning she had come to know, expect, admire, and worst of all, love.  
"He told you it was you, didn't he?" he ground out, cynicism dripping from each syllable. Cameron felt how the words seemed to stick in his throat, but she couldn't begin to imagine why.  
Cameron stared as House continued.  
"He told you it was you; that you were my choice, didn't he?" irritation evident in his voice now.  
Angered, Cameron flared:  
"Yes! He did. At least _he_ had the decency to do it. You were just trying to push me off. What, were you suddenly too... scared? Intimidated? _Embarrassed_ to tell me yourself!"  
She felt the tears burn in her eyes but she refused to let him see her cry. He had already witnessed too much of her soul already and she should never have allowed it to happen.  
Shaking his head, laughing ironically to himself, Houses' voice was quiet, almost inaudible:  
"It wasn't you".  
Cameron flinched slightly. The silence between them was deafening—a ringing in her ears that she could not clear from her now clouded head.  
"What?" she croaked through a tight throat.  
"Why would he lie to me? What could he possibly gain?"  
House swayed slowly from foot to foot, breathing roughly.  
"This!" he fumed, waving a hand towards her sharply,  
"Exactly this!"  
Cameron narrowed her eyes, now completely uncertain as to the purpose of his visit.  
"What?" she scoffed, "Vogler set up my resignation so that he could get you into my apartment for this lovely tête-à-tête?"  
House laughed weakly.  
"No... He wants me. He wants to... how shall I put it? Ruin me. Run me out. Make me miserable, as if I'm not miserable enough..."  
Cameron wiped away a fugitive tear and shook her head, loose dark hairs falling across her forehead.  
"I still don't understand. He lied to get me to quit? You weren't going to fire me?"  
"No!" came the sudden response.  
"You know, contrary to popular opinion, not _everything_ is about you!" he exhaled heavily.  
"I chose Chase".  
Cameron stood, shocked, frozen to her place in the living room.  
"Chase?" she questioned innocently.  
"Yes, Chase. Of _course _Chase" grumbled House.  
"But then... why..?" Cameron stumbled.  
"Because it was never about firing someone" House looked deflated, exhausted, and suddenly Cameron felt an overwhelming desire to stroke his stubbled cheek.  
Leaning resignedly against the door, eyes raised to the white ceiling, House related the events to Cameron:  
"I went to Vogler with your idea—a pay cut, less hours. It was a good idea. But he wouldn't go for it."  
Cameron looked on, recognition slowly dawning on her.  
"Vogler forced me to choose—said it was never about the money. He wanted to be sure I'd do whatever he told me, whenever he told me, no matter how 'unappealing' it was". The doctor exhaled and leveled his gaze on Cameron.  
Cameron, stunned, shook her head. "Can... can he _do_ that?"  
House leaned forward, moving away from the door, and shrugged.  
"He certainly thinks so. When I finally announced my decision—Chase—Vogler annexed it—told me to pick someone else or he'd shut down the entire department. I assume that's when he went to you." House exhaled sharply:  
"At least it confirmed who the informant was".  
Cameron raised her hands to her face and forced back the loose hairs.  
"Chase? I... I can't believe it. And Vogler! That bloody..."

House laughed roughly from across the room. "You bought it", he said dryly.  
Spurned, Cameron dropped her arms and gazed at him.  
"What _exactly_ was I supposed to believe? You certainly didn't give me much to go on. And after everything that happened, I naturally assumed you were uncomfortable with me and that you wanted me gone!"  
"That was never it!" House bit back, "You give yourself too much credit. Here I have Vogler breathing down my neck, Chase running to him at every opportunity, the impending destruction of my career, my department, my life! And I have to deal with your school-girl crush! You didn't exactly make things easy on _me_!"  
Cameron bit her lip and caught a rogue tear sliding down her cheek.  
House sighed heavily, lowering his gaze to the floor when he realized he'd hurt her.  
Cameron shook her aching head, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize" she whispered, ashamed. "I never meant..."  
"I know" he interrupted. "I know you didn't".  
Sighing, Cameron eased herself into a nearby chair facing the doorway in which House stood.  
"I never... should have… God, I'm so ashamed. Here I was, carrying on, and you were in hell."  
She sighed heavily and dropped her head into her hands.  
"I'm such a fool".  
House laughed gently.  
"No... you're just... too honest for your own good" he smiled lightly.  
Cameron raised her head and for a moment their eyes met across the dark room. The candle behind her flicked and died. The sudden darkness startled Cameron and she stood to turn on the lamp to her left. The room filled with a weak yellow light. Cameron inhaled slowly and turned to once again face House across the room.  
"So, what do we do now?" she questioned weakly.  
House looked at her intently: "You come back".


	3. Something III

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chp. I :)  
**A/N:** There is an 'alternate ending' to this one. Personally, I like this one, but some enjoy the alternate. You will find it in the next chapter should you be interested.

Cameron shook her head once again, "I… don't think that would be such a good idea" she sighed.

House took a step towards what now appeared to be the shell of the brilliant woman he knew and gazed at her seriously.

"I thought you'd say that, and it's not true."

Cameron rubbed her aching eyes and looked at him. "It's not?" she queried.  
"How can it not be? We've just categorized both the trouble and discomfort I've caused over the past few weeks" she sighed, embarrassment coursing through her like an illness. "Besides, you still need to get rid of someone _other_ than Chase. This way, everyone wins". She looked at him, blankly.

House shook his head. "I'll take care of Vogler, don't worry. As for everything else—a little office drama never hurt anyone."

Cameron shot him a brief look, thus questioning the truth of this statement for she was indeed hurt.

"Well" House continued, "not irrevocably."

He smiled vaguely at her—as full a smile as Cameron had ever seen him bestow upon another human being.

"You're a _damn_ good doctor, Cameron. And you were right" she raised her eyes to look into his. What was she right about?  
"You _are_ the one who always supports me when I 'screw up'. What would I do without you?" His eyes, his face, his mood, was soft, and it surprised her.

Cameron laughed quietly. "I suppose that's true. But…I'm still concerned…"  
"Don't be" he cut her off. "I've dealt with tougher than Vogler—no problem" he joked.

Cameron nodded slowly, and then stopped.

"My resignation. I've already handed it in…"  
The edges of Houses' lips tugged into the characteristically cunning smirk as he withdrew a folded piece of paper from his left inside jacket pocket.

"You mean _this_ 'Letter of Resignation'?"

Balancing his cane on his right leg he rent the sheet in two and dropped the halves on a nearby table-top.

"What resignation? I never received any such document" House toyed.

"But, Doctor Cameron, do take care of yourself. I realize it's expected that some viruses cause a person to miss a day or two of work, but I do hope you'll be healthy by Monday?"

Cameron smiled and feigned a cough. "Well…" she began, "Some viruses are known to last a week or so at a time. I'll have to play it by ear… and consult my physician, of course".

House smiled, and turned towards the door. "Lots of liquids, ooh.. and ice cream". He turned the door knob and walked out, turning briefly to look at Cameron once.

Again, their eyes met across the room as he pulled the door closed behind him.

The following Monday:  
Cameron, Chase and Foreman were seated around the conference table sipping coffee as House explained a recent referral coming in later that day.

"And, let us welcome back Dr. Cameron" House added, raising his coffee cup in her direction, "who was sadly ill last week, but rejoins us, healthy?"  
"Yes. Healthy" Cameron smiled.

"Good. Alright you three—Go, be doctors and all that".

The three doctors rose from the table and exited the room. As Cameron passed House, her eyes were forward, her heart calm. He never spoke of anything else to her, nor she to him. Things would continue as usual.

Upon entrance into his office, House stopped, gazing at his desk where a single red rose and box of chocolates was placed, waiting for him.


	4. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: **Again, Chp. I please ;)

**A/N: **Okay, so, personally I like the simplistic ending of the first ending, but this one also provides a similar quiet ending, and reflects my personal aspirations for House and Cameron-- although I perceive the greatest enjoyment in their "relationship" is the lack of said relationship. The tension between them is what I hope to represent, rather than have them falling into each other's embrace. Maybe someday, should the show go that way.

Anyway, please tell me which ending you prefer. Myself, I think I'm partal to the first ending.

Everyone here, I'm sure, understands the significance of the rose and chocolates? ;)

The following Monday:

Cameron, Chase and Foreman are seated around the conference table sipping coffee as House explains a recent referral coming in later that day.

"And let us welcome back Dr. Cameron" House concluded emphatically, raising his coffee cup in her direction, "who was sadly ill last week, but rejoins us. Healthy?" he questioned, a vague smile playing at his lips but divulging nothing.

"Yes. Healthy" Cameron smiled.

"Good. Alright you three—Go, be doctors and all that".

The three doctors rose from the table to exit the room. As Cameron passes House, her eyes are forward, her heart is calm. He never spoke of what had come between them, nor she to him. Things would continue as usual.

Upon entrance into his office, House stopped, gazing at his desk where a single red rose and box of chocolates sits waiting for him.

Dropping casually into his desk chair, House lifted the lid and selected a chocolate. He gazed at it a moment, as if contemplating it's purpose in life, before popping it into his mouth and selecting Queen's "Somebody to Love" on his MP3 player, flooding the room with sound.

Cameron had remained behind that evening. The hospital was silent, as if sunset had brought with it a cloud of obscure peace and tranquility.

She had stayed to review any missed work from her absent days the previous week.

Opening the wooden cabinet door at the far end of the conference room adjoining Houses' office, she shed her white lab coat and reached into the closet for her jacket. Standing upright, protruding from here left jacket pocket as it hung in the cabinet, was a slightly wilted red rose.

Plucking the rose from its resting place, she brought it to her face and inhaled the musky fragrance. Gathering her belongings, Cameron left the silent room, flower in hand.


End file.
